Speechless
by zephyrchild
Summary: Kara's return to the fleet stirs up all kinds of emotions. A spoiler based thought that got out of hand.


Lee watched, speechless as the marines guided Kara from the hangar deck to the brig. He heard only the sounds of their boots hitting the cold floor of the Galactica.

A million thoughts rushed through his mind; the most prominent being Kara was dead. He had watched her viper explode. And here she was telling him she knew where Earth was. Was this even Kara? She moved like Kara, spoke like her. Did she have the tattoos? The scars? The memories? Another cursed thought wondered if she was a cylon. Then simply relief spread thought his veins, joining the shock that kept circulating there.

At least they had been given clearance to land.

Kara didn't speak, her face showed not surprise but hurt.

Bill Adama looked at Kara who managed a small smile.

Laura spoke first, "My gods…"

"Should we throw it out an airlock sir?" One marine asked, pointing his gun at the back of Kara's head.

"Throw it out." Laura told them. Kara remained speechless as her fate was decided.

Lee froze, he felt completely numb, to find Kara again and have her taken away in minutes, he had to object, but he remained silent.

"No, I can't do that, take her to the brig." Bill looked down, avoiding Kara's gaze.

"Admiral, I beg you to reconsider." Laura looked at Bill in a way that made it very clear that this was not a request.

"I can't throw Captain Thrace out an airlock." Bill seemed choked up; his words were strangled.

"Bill, there's not guarantee this is Captain Thrace, it could be another copy…"

"I can't throw Kara out the airlock, take her to the brig."

Lee followed the marines wordlessly inside the brig and Kara was put behind the bars. Lee grabbed a chair and placed it right beside the cell, staring at her.

"Sir, you can leave." One marine said.

"I'm not leaving." Lee's voice was really low, and emotion was difficult to read in it.

One marine fingered his gun slightly, "I can't believe we're keeping it on board."

Kara finally spoke, "This is what I expected, I knew what you'd think," she spoke directly to Lee, "I had to come home anyways."

"Are you?"

"You mean am I a cylon," Kara looked down slightly, "Does it really matter?"

"No!" Lee's voice was again deep and unreadable. Shock reached Kara's face when Lee pulled out his gun. "Open the cell." Lee continued.

"I can't do that sir."

"Open the cell, that's an order!"

The cell was opened Kara backed up slightly, "I'm not Lee…I'm not a cylon."

Lee entered the cell and closed and locked it before tossing his gun out behind him through the bars. He grabbed Kara and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't care." Lee whispered in her ear. He knew what he said was true; if Kara had just been flung back into his life he wasn't about to argue about means and logistics…not this time.

"I can try to prove it." Kara unzipped her flightsuit and tugged out her arms enough to reveal she still sported the ugly marriage tattoo to Anders.

Lee had never thought he would ever be happy to see the monstrosity on her arm, but today was different, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, in plain view of the marines, who were still fingering their weapons. Kara responded equally, though they broke apart quickly.

"See, even hell wouldn't take me Lee, so you're stuck with me." Kara joked breathlessly.

"I want to know everything…"

"I'll tell you…but it'll take a long time."

Lee turned to the marines, "Go take a three hour lunch break."

"Sir?" They responded in unison.

"Just do it, that's an order."

And as they left the room, one looked back to the view of Lee and Kara kissing heatedly. And one marine would forever swear that he had watched Lee Adama lift Kara Thrace's tanks.

Lee smiled at Kara; right now he couldn't care less how he had managed to get her back. He kissed her again, "I love you…" He whispered in her ear as he kissed along her neck. For once Kara seemed content to let him, running her fingers through his hair, wrapping her other arm around him to help her keep her balance.

"I love you too." Kara said right before her lips met his for another heated kiss.

As Lee roughly tugged off Kara's flightsuit, he yanked off her boots; they clattered to the floor of the cell. Kara's hands when for the zipper to his flightsuit, and she began to undress him gently. Lee removed his own boots, and pulled Kara back close against him and kissed her fiercely, hands wandering to quickly remove the final barriers of clothing. "You're beautiful." Lee whispered against her neck as he trailed heated kisses along it, strong arms wrapped tightly around her as he tugged off her final pieces of clothing.

"I want to go slow." Kara whispered in his ear as his hands wandered her body eagerly.

"Okay." Lee responded forcing himself to slow down, kissing Kara gently and tenderly as she pulled his tanks off over his head. Backing up towards the bed…

Outside the door, happily unaware to what was going on inside the brig, Bill Adama's arms were wrapped firmly around Laura Roslin.

"Bill…"

"Don't ask me to do it Laura, I can't."

"Oh Bill, I'm so sorry. I wish…"

"No use wishing, we'll send Cottle in to take a look at her…just in case."

"I'm here for you."

"I know."

"I wish there was something more I could do."

Bill leaned over and whispered in Laura's ear, "There is."

And with that, Bill put his arm around Laura's waist, and unspeaking led her away from the brig towards his quarters.

Laura's eyebrows rose slightly, as a smile crossed her face as Bill locked the hatch.

Three hours later, Doc Cottle was accompanying the marines to the brig.

"And he just generously offered to watch the prisoner for three hours?" Cottle asked incredulously.

"Well…"

They entered the room, to a view of Lee Adama in boxers, lying facing the opposing wall, clearly visible was a feminine arm snaked over his back.

"I see." Cottle said clearly, "Wake up!" He shouted into the cell.

Kara's head shot up, her blond hair sticking up messily. Lee followed and positioned himself between everyone else and Kara. They were both obviously dishevelled.

"Lee it's okay." Kara said gently.

"No it's not, I'm staying with you, from this point on."

"Even in this cell?"

Cottle interrupted them, "One occupant per cell."

"Not anymore." Lee muttered under his breath.

"Very well." And Cottle began his examination, noting a few minutes in, "She still has the tattoos and scars, I want to take some x-rays to compare, but it seems this is indeed Kara Thrace."

Lee let out a relieved breath, and grabbed onto Kara once more and kissed her again, breaking away fairly quickly due to having an audience.

A disgusted Cottle spoke, "Major Adama, I release Captain Thrace, at least until the x-rays…"

Lee grabbed Kara's hand and led her away at a frenzied speed.

"Where are we going?"

"My quarters."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"And neither of us are going to leave that room for the next few days."

"Are you insane?" Kara joked smiling

"I thought you liked it that way?" Lee teased back, "I'm never letting you go again."

Kara's eyes met his sadly, but she shook it off, with an attempt to live in the moment with the man she loved, as they reached his quarters, and sealed the hatch…


End file.
